Exactly the Same...or not
by NY Yankee Fan
Summary: Fred and George Weasley find a strange and important prophecy that could destroy their lives, and the lives of the entire wizarding world. My first fic, please R/R!
1. Sam the Stupendous

Disclaimer: I admit that I don't own them, but sue me for plajurizing anyway. Things are pretty boring in my life.  
Claimer: I own Sam the Stupendous and the burning bathroom.  
  
EXACTLY THE SAME...OR NOT  
  
Fred Weasley yawned. In the front of the classroom, Professor Binns was rattling on and on about someone named Sam the Stupendous. He had apparently risked his life to save a descendant of Geodric Gryffindor's from a burning bathroom. The child was thought to be Gryffindor's heir, but it was not so. The heir owuld have to be a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor, but whoever the heir was, he or she hadn't been found yet.  
'Wouldn't it be great if someone I knew was the heir?' thought Fred dreamily. 'Better yet, wouldn't it be great if I was the heir? I would-' Fred's thoughts were interrupted.  
"Mis-ter Went-ley" droned Professor Binns in his usual monotone. Fred realized that Binns had asked him a question.  
''Uhhh..." he said, stalling for time.  
BRINGGG! BRINGGG! The piercing ring of the end-of-period bell sounded. Fred got up.  
"Boy, that was really 'saved by the bell'." muttered George, his twin. Together, they went to their next class, which was Potions. Before they had even had time to get a detention, Dumbledore's magically magnified voice rang through the school.  
"Fred and George Weasley, please report to Professor McGonagall's office immediately. You are not in any kind of trouble, so please hurry."  
Snape glared at them as Fred and George gathered their things and left, marveling at their good luck and grinning with glee. Little did they know, they wouldn't be grinning for long...  
  
A/N: Okay, I KNOW that this is boring and I KNOW that there is no prophecy yet. This is just the first chapter, and a kind of prologue at that. It gets much more exciting, I promise! Don't worry, the prophecy is in the next chapter. Please REVIEW! BE HONEST, all flames welcome! This is my first fic, and I have more coming...  



	2. 

EXACTLY THE SAME...OR NOT  
CHAPTER 2  
  
When they got to Professor McGonagall's office, Fred and George sat down rather nervously. Dumbledore and McGonagall were both sitting there looking unusually grave. There was a folded piece of paper lying in front of Dumbledore.   
"We found a prophecy." he said slowly. "You two were the only people in the entire school who fit the prophecy."  
He pushed the paper towards Fred and George. Silently, they read this:  
  
"Thought to be completely identical, these two are really very different.  
They have fiery personalities with hair to match.   
Fourth and fifth sons of a Molly and an Arthur.  
Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Class of 2002.  
One shall assist the Dark Lord in rising,  
The other shall help Gryffindor's heir stop him."  
  
Fred and George finished reading and gaped at Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore.  
"It CAN'T be true." whispered George.  
"It is." replied Fred. "Fiery hair, fiery personalities, Arthur and Molly. You're the fourth son, I'm the fifth. Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Class of 2002. Yup, that's us, all right." he was trying to sound light and airy, but the tremble in his voice betrayed his true feelings. Then his mouth dropped open. "You! You're going to help You-Know-Who rise! I can't believe you!"  
"Me!" yelled George "You're the one who's going to help him rise."  
"Am not!''  
"Well, if there are two of us, and one of us is going to help You-Know-Who rise, and it's not me, then it basically has to be you!"  
"That's enough!" Professor McGonagall cut in sharply. Both of them looked at her in surprise, she had remained silent throughout the entire episode so far. "We don't know who is going to fill what part of the prophecy. I suggest that you go back to your common room, you need not go back to class. We will discuss this tomorrow. Do not tell anyone, not even your parents. You are dismissed."  
Glaring at each other, the physically-but-not-mentally identical twins left the room. Once in the common room, they separated immediately and did not talk to each other for the rest of the night. Inside, one of them was secretly gloating over managing not to reveal that he was in cahoots with Voldemort.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were discussing what to do about the situation.  
"I honestly cannot believe it." muttered McGonagall, who was pacing nervously. "Fred and George Weasley. Of course, they ARE troublemakers. There's a pair of troublemaking Weasley twins in every generation, though. Remember James and Bilius Weasley?"  
"How could I forget?" asked Dumbledore, amused.  
"But STILL." protested Professor McGonagall. "How can one of those troublemaking, traditional Weasley twins be evil?"  
"I don't know, but one thing is very clear to me. We have to find out who Gryffindor's heir is."  
"Albus, how on EARTH are we going to do that?"  
"There are certain tests. I will perform them on every student in the school, with the help of you and Severus."  
"What if the heir is not a student at Hogwarts?"  
Albus Dumbledore looked grim. "Then our mission will be practically impossible, and Voldemort will probably become even more powerful than he was before Harry survived Avada Kedavra."  
  
A/N: I got ONE review for the first chapter. Thank you, Lady Kyia! Anyway, in the next chapter, Dumbledore will perform the tests and discover who Gryffindor's heir is. When you review, tell me who you want it to be. REVIEW, ALL FLAMES WELCOME!  
  
Disclaimer: Yup, you saw it coming, I don't own Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Fred and George Weasley, Professor McGonagall, or Dumbledore.   
Claimer: I DO own the prophecy. Oh, and I also own the prophecy. Oh, and I also own James and Bilius Weasley (just so you know, they're supposed to be Arthur's brothers.  
  
  
  



End file.
